The Real World: Smash City
by TheFlameBlade
Summary: Reality show. Episode 2 up! Stay tuned. Need OCs.
1. Vote Call

**Hello all of my loyal (and some not so loyal) readers. I don't know why I am making this but basically I got this idea from watching "The Real World" so yeah…Anyhow I just wanted to do this to see how this plays out. So here is the deal: You vote for 7 smashers to live in one house in the new Smash Island. So please vote on who you want to be on…**

**The Real World**

**Smash Island**

**Deuces Up!**

**&^%$# !~ #$%^&**


	2. Episode 1: The Meet n' Greet

**Yo! I am back with this story! Little note: Confessionals will be in bold. The Real World Smash City!**

**So here we go.**

**Episode 1: The Meet n' Greet**

It was a sunny day on a small island with a large house on a hill. We zoom in on a man wearing a red and black ninja suit and a leather jacket. "Hello there. My name is TheFlameBlade. You may know me formally as BladeNinja2012. Cliché don't ya think? Anyway this is the Real World. See what happens when 7 video game characters live in a house. When they stop being friendly and start getting real. This is The Real World: Smash City!"

_**LINE BREAK!**_

A man with green attire walked onto the beach and looked up at the house. "Dang this should be good."

"I know right." Said a girl in a purple, royal looking dress.

"Hey Zelda you're here."

"Yeah this'll be a fun experience."

**Link: Sweet I and Zelda are both here. This will be fun I guarantee it.**

**Zelda: It's fun to be here with Link. I can't wait to meet the others.**

"So this is our house huh?" Link said.

"Seems like it." Zelda stated bluntly.

"Hey guys what's up?" a Feminine voice said.

"Samus how are you?" Link asked.

"Fine. So we're all roommates." She said and gave Zelda and Link a big hug.

"Oh bull. That is exactly what you overly emotional people would do." A gruff voice stated.

"Wolf, why am I not surprised." Said another rough voice.

"Oh shut up Snake." Wolf blurted out.

"Hey we can all get along." Called out a light voice.

"Yes. Princess-a Peach is-a right. Let's-a just all get-a along." Spoke out a stereotypical voice.

"Mario, what is up?" Link called out.

"Peach it's so nice to see you again." Zelda spoke and hugged her longtime princess friend.

**Zelda: Yay! Peach is here. Now I can have someone to talk to.**

**Samus: It's good to see everyone. Well, all except for Wolf.**

**Wolf: Hmph. Simpletons.**

"Welcome everyone." TFB said. "I see you've all met. Now then for the next few weeks you will all live in this house. Now not for free. You will also all have to work at a local smoothie shop 3days of the week. You may also swap out shifts. For now that is all. Please enjoy." TheFlameBlade opened the door. Link and Mario were first to run in.

"Wow, this-a is huge!" Mario stated.

"Yeah your right. Hey sweet a pool table." Link went to go check it out. Peach and Zelda checked out the kitchen. Samus went to the bar in one of the rooms. Mario and Snake went to go check out the rooms. While Wolf found a comfy spot on the couch across from the plasma T.V.

"This is great!" Shouted out Wolf.

"Hey everyone come here." Samus called. Everyone head over to the bar. Samus had seven shots waiting. She grabbed one and raised it up.

"To the time of our lives." She said triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Everyone called out. They all took a swig and went off. So what will happen next time on The Real World: Smash City? You'll just have to stick around and find out.

**Alright there is the first episode. So any comments, ideas, or just want to say something leave it by hitting the review button. Other than that, I will see you next time. No Flames Please.**

**Deuces Up!**

**Qwertyuiop;lkjgfds**


	3. Episode 2: The Schedule

**Yo! I'm here. And I am Slim Shady! Sorry for that. Anyway let's get started. Hopefully this gets bigger as it goes.**

**Real World: Smash City**

**Episode 2: The Schedule**

_**In The Real World House**_

Samus and Link were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Zelda and Peach were tanning by the pool and Mario was taking a nap on the patio. Meanwhile Wolf and Snake were playing pool.

"Hey Link, I just got to ask are you and Zelda dating?" Samus asked.

"No. We've just been friends for a while." Link said while turning off the T.V. "Alright guys today we all got to go into the smoothie shop and introduce ourselves to the owner. So let's go." He shouted.

"Oh joy." Wolf said sarcastically.

**Zelda: Wolf is such a buzz-kill. I hope he's not like this for the whole summer.**

All of them piled into the SUV. Link and Zelda in the front, Samus and Peach in the middle, and Mario, Snake, and Wolf were in the back. They drove into town checking out the sites as they drove to the shop.

"We're here." Link said as he parked the car. They all walked inside and saw a man wearing a white tee shirt cleaning the counter.

"Hello? We are here for the jobs." Peach asked. The man looked up.

"Oh yeah, you guys are from the Real World right?" he asked.

"Yep." Snake stated.

"Okay nice to meet you all." He pulled out a list. "Okay, On Tuesdays its Zelda and Snake. Wednesdays is when Link, Samus, and Peach will work. Finally It is Mario and Wolf working Fridays. You guys good with that?" He asked.

"Yeah." They all said.  
"So what is your name?" Samus asked.

"It's Lee. See you all tomorrow." He waved as they left.

"He was nice." Zelda said.

"Yeah I actually don't mind working for him." Link said. They all got in the SUV and drove off. And wondered what the rest of the summer had in store.

**YO YO YO YO YO! Hey guys TFB here back with another episode. This series will have drama, fighting, laughter, and of course love. Hey I need a few OCs just for small little things later on in the future. So just send them in. I need 5 at most. 2 at the least. So yeah, I'll see you guys later.**

**Deuces Up!**


End file.
